Storm's KH Poem Collection
by Storm Midnight
Summary: A collection of my Kingdom Hearts Poems. You give me a character and I'll give you a poem about them.
1. Two Blades, One Heart: Sora and Roxas

**Two Blades, One Heart**

Two sides of one heart

One destiny.

One to save worlds

One never suppose to exist

Both bearers of the key.

One of Destiny Island

One of Twilight Town

Two blades, one heart.

What do you think? Reviews welcome! Flames... not that much.


	2. Shadow: Riku

Okay people, this is now being turned into Storm's KH Poem Collection! This one's about Riku (OMG RIKU I LOVE YOU! XD)

**Shadow**

In the darkness I've been

This so-called 'power'

Earns nothing

Gains nothing

Only brings sorrow and grief.

Destroying worlds

Stealing hearts

An on-going battle

Between the darkness and I

I refuse to give in

But am I meant for light?

I walk the line between light and darkness

What is it called?

Shadow.

Any charater poems you want to see? Just tell me and I'll write one.

Don't own anything except the poems.


	3. Who Am I: Roxas

This one's deticated to Mist Lionshade, the ultimate Roxas fangirl

**Who am I?**

Memories

Dreams

What does this mean?

Who is he?

Sora

How are we connected?

Why do I see these dreams?

Axel

Claims to have know me

But I've never seen him before

'No one would miss me'

'You're wrong, I would'

Remembering

Who I was

Naminé

This mysterious girl

Holds power over memories

I am a Nobody

I understand nothing

About my life

Where I am

What has happened

Out of everything

I cannot help but ask:

Who am I?

This is my favorite so far, please tell me which characters you want to see me write a poem about!

Again, I don't own nothing except these typed words


	4. A Reason To Be: Axel

This one's about Axel. Thanks to chainxofxmemories for suggesting this.

**A Reason to Be**

We used to talk all of the time

Our friendship like a glowing flame

But eventually

All flames die out

The you I know is long gone

Never to be seen again

I saw your other

I spoke with him

I fought beside him

I sarificed myself to save him

I guess hanging out with you made me a bit more like him

For once in my 'life' I did some good

At least you have a next life

He looks just like you

Nobodies can't feel

Because they have no heart

With you I felt as though I had one

As if I were human

I have no feelings

Nor any purpose in life

Meeting you made it all worthwhile

All because of what you gave me

A reason to be

Just to let you know there is ABSOLUTELY NO Axel/Roxas implied here. This poem is mostly about Axel with some lines about Axel's and Roxas's **friendship**.

The age old line: Don't own it at all; I own the poems, not the game or anything related to it.


	5. Nobody: Xemnas

This one goes out to Xemnas. Thanks again to chainxofxmemories for suggesting this. I hope you all like it.

**Nobody**

Light

Dark

Nothing

All are eternal

Light-dwellers aceppt darkness, but choose light

But why do they hate us nothings so?

I wish to be complete

To be whole

Collecting hearts

Working to a goal

To become complete

Kingdom Hearts

Dark

Light

Shunned by both

Never given a choice

What I am

What I was

And what I will always be:

Nobody

Please review, tell me who I should write about next! I own the poems, but not KH! I think the next one'll be about King Mickey...


	6. To Right The Wrongs: King Mickey

From Steamboat Willie to the King we all love, this one's for you King Mickey

**To Right the Wrongs**

Kingdom Key, Darkside

That is what I wield

Where it is from

I cannot say

Small for a king

Courageous in battle

Caring and loyal

That is what most would say about me

I wish to rid the worlds of darkness forever

That is my dream

That is my wish

I shall pass all I know

To the young Keyblade Master

So that one day he will be ready

And that one day all of our efforts

Will make a difference in the worlds

One day

He will reach the moment

When the worlds are threatened again

I may be able to help him

Of that I am not sure

But he will be given a chance

A single chance

To right the wrongs

I really tired, but I'm happy with my work. I still own the poems and I still don't own KH.

I'm going to update tomorrow if I finish the next chapter of Crossover Mania, okay?

(yawns) Goodnight everyone!


	7. What I Am: Zexion

This one's about Zexion and was suggested by Sephriroth-For-President.

**What I Am**

The Cloaked Schemer

That is my title

Number six

That is my rank

Ienzo

That is who I was

My Other

The Lexicon

That is my weapon

Shadow

That is my element

Zexion

That is my name

All of this

What I am

I've decided that I'm not going to update Crossover Mania until the weekend so all during this week I'll be updating if you people give me ideas on who to write about.

LOL, The next three plus this one I wrote during school today!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own KH; I DO own the poems, so don't steal them or my idea for a KH poem collection.


	8. I Guess It's Destiny: Sora

One sky, one destiny, one Sora. This one was suggested by Mist Lionshade.

**I Guess It's Destiny**

Destiny Islands

That is my home

With my best friends

Riku and Kairi

We wanted to explore

To see other worlds

Darkness then came

Tearing us apart

I recieved the Keyblade

I fought the heartless

I traveled the worlds

I found my friends

Only to be torn apart once more

Why did the Keyblade choose me?

Why do these things happen?

I think there's only one answer

I guess it's destiny

Not one of my best, but still good. You people need to send me more suggestions so I have stuff to do while I'm pretending to listen in class!


	9. I'm Sorry: Naminé

This one's for Naminé, one of my favorite characters. Suggested by chainxofxmemories.

**I'm Sorry**

To find is to lose

To lose is to find

I believe those were the words

The words he spoke to you

Sora

The higher you climbed

The more you forgot

The more I changed

I replaced her with me

Riku

The replica that was made

I gave false memories

Confusion led to it's shattered heart

In a way I damaged you as well

Kairi

Half of your own self

Turned against your friends

I made him forget you

When he truly loved you

In turn I made you forget him

Sora

Riku

Kairi

For what I've done

For the pain caused

For the memories lost

I'm sorry

One of my fav's, but I don't think I did Naminé justice in this poem.

Let's take a moment to honor Kicho101 for being my most loyal reviewer thus far! Kudos to you Kicho!

Disclamer: Do I even have to say this? Don't own KH. Do own poems. Got it memorized?


	10. You'll Always Be My Hero: Kairi

This one's about Kairi and was suggested by Kicho101.

**You'll Always Be My Hero**

Fighting darkness

Traveling the worlds

Sealing the keyholes

That's what you do

You left me on the island

But I'll never forget you

You promised to return my charm

One promise you'll never break

I know that you'll return

So no matter what happens

No matter how many battles you win or lose

You'll always be my hero

A tad rushed and a bit short, but I think it's pretty good.

(Looks at future chapters list) ACK! I'm running out of poem topics! Please review and tell me what you want to see me write!

That's all I'm going to write for tonight, I'll see you all tomorrow! Please review!


	11. We Are the Forgotten: KH Parents

This one's about Sora's, Riku's, and Kairi's parents, the lost and forgotten. Suggested by Kicho101, my most loyal reviewer.

**We Are the Forgotten**

They were thrust out

Into the worlds

Forced to fight

Forced to defend

Not even given a choice

But what about us?

The ones who cared for them

The ones who raised them

We never got to say

More than a few words

They were out in the worlds

Never giving us a second thought

Never wondering if we're okay

Never wondering if we missed them

Sora, Kairi, and Riku

We are your parents

But in all of our hearts

We are the forgotten

One of my sad and depressing ones; why did they forget about their parents? I need more ideas for topics! I'm down to my last one!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own the poems, not KH.


	12. We Could Never Be: Olette

This one honors the ever-popular roxette (Roxas/Olette in case you people didn't know) This one it deticated to - d a y j u a n a; who is in my opinion the biggest roxette fan I know. IMPORTANT: This is a bittersweet one; YE HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**We Could Never Be**

We always hung out

The four of us together

We did everything together

But all I wanted was to catch your eye

I knew there was something different about you

I couldn't describe why I felt drawn to you

I always felt so nervous around you

Even though I didn't show it

Then I realized

I was in love

All I wanted was to know if you felt the same

All I wanted to know is if you cared

At the tournament

I had cheered for you

But on the inside I feared for you

What if you got hurt?

What if you lost?

Would you be able to deal with it?

I thought we would always be together

Then I woke up one day and you were gone

Now that I know the truth about you

I realize

We could never be

- d a y j u a n a, I hope you liked it and I am sorry if I dissapointed you.

Also, I have a very sad announcement:

Storm's KH Poem Collection... Is going on hiatus.

It is with a heavy heart that I tell you that I am refocusing my attention to Crossover Mania because I do not want to forget it and leave it in the dust. I'm really sorry everyone and I hope that I can end this hiatus asap.

Also if you don't like my writing I will tell you two simple things: Don't like it, don't bitch; the thing I hate most is a flamer who points out every little detail that is 'wrong.'

Also I hate grammer derranged idiots (Get Happy and Dragon Ark to name a couple) so if you got something to say about my grammer, say it in a NICE WAY or PM me about it if you can't do either then just DON'T because it's rude and really pisses me off (and trust me, that last thing you want is for me to be pissed off at you).


	13. If Only: Riku

Okay, I just wanted to post this chapter to let you people know that I'm still alive. This poem was suggested by Ami (KingdomHikari13). It's about Riku's jealosy and regret.

**If Only**

I know that you love him

I know that he cares about you

But we'll never be more than friends

The promise he made to you

He always kept

I see you two together

I know I never had a chance

The darkness came

I went with it

Your heart got taken away

And we got thrown into this mess

It was all my fault!

If only I didn't go to the darkness

That could of been _me _wielding the Kingdom Key

Saving the worlds

Defeating the darkness

Saving _you!_

If only the darkness never came

If only...

Poor Riku, don't worry I still love you! I want all of you to cheack out my new story Battle of the OC's! It's an OC's tournament, but you'll have to read it to get the details.

Please review! I'm still taking suggestions (and pairing poems, like this one was a Riku/Kairi) NO YAIO OR YURI! I get queasy at the thought of it.

Don't forget to check out Battle of the OC's and my other stories!


	14. Battling Myself: Cloud Strife

Cloud Strife, the only person in the KH series with spikier hair that Sora, enough said.

**Battling Myself**

I'm looking for someone

Hades promised to help

I tried exploiting the power of darkness

But it backfired

I fell into the darkness

And couldn't find the light

You said I would find it

And that you searching for someone as well

For your light?

Don't lose sight of it

xxx

I'll get him

This time we settle it

Me

And the one who embodies all the darkness in me.

Sephiroth

xxx

He asks

Think you can handle this many?

Well... Might be tough if one more shows up

Then that'll have to be the one I take care of

That's his response

What, you're fighting too?

xxx

Sephiroth!

Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away

He says something about the darkness being my own

Shut up!

He doesn't know me!

I know. Because...I am you.

Damn him!

Because of him I'm always

Battling myself.

Mostly made form game quotes and the 'xxx' meant a scene change. I'm not sure if this fits Cloud well enough, what do you think?

Don't own anything.

Please review.

Check out my other stories.

Goodnight.


	15. Someone: Nobody

This is for all the Nobodies out there (Told from a Samurai Nobody's point of view)

**Someone**

A lesser Nobody

Commanded by _them_

Organization thirteen

Funny I know their name

Us lesser Nobodies

Aren't supposed to know anything

Right?

My kind is commanded by Number 13

The Key of Destiny

We're sent to destroy his 'other'

Why does he want to destroy his other half?

Why doesn't he want to be complete?

I'd like to be complete

I obey his commands

I attack his other

I'm...not...strong enough

He defeats me

I feel myself fade

Unable to fulfill my only goal

I only wanted...

To be...

Someone.

Poor Nobodies... Okay review! I'm tired... I went trick-or-treating! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!

Don't own anything

Please review

Check out my other stories

Happy Halloween

Goodnight.


	16. Beyond the Worlds: Riku

Heh, another Riku poem...

**Beyond the Worlds**

Saving

Fighting

Destroying

Finding

Losing

All I've encountered

All I've endured

Because of the key

My destiny

Is there anything more?

I can't help it

But

What is the point?

Is there anything more?

If so, what?

I've been left with

The Isles

My friends

But

What else

Is there?

I look upon the twilight line

And ponder to myself

What lies

Beyond the Worlds

I tried something a little different, but I'm not sure if it had any effect on the overall out come of the poem...

Anyway I can't wait until Friday the 25th! It's my birthday and I'll be 14. I'm planning on updating The Fourth Key that day so keep an eye out for it!


End file.
